


Daddy's Little Angels

by Meicdon13



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Delightful Children remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For [girlwithribbon](http://girlwithribbon.tumblr.com/). Belated happy birthday~
> 
> Spoilers for _Operation: Z.E.R.O._

There are days when they remember. Remember fighting against adult tyranny, remember eating pizza and ice cream with friends, remember being free to do what they wanted, whenever they wanted. They remember summers spent at the beach, remember missions spent with friends and allies, remember fighting for kids’ rights on a daily basis.

They remember asking Numbuh 1 to tell everyone they missed them.

They can’t really do anything when they remember, aside from sitting still and staring into empty air. (From experience, they know that any attempt to contact the KND will just result in them blacking out.) The first time Father had found them like that, it had taken him five attempts to get their attention. He had punished them with no dessert after dinner for ignoring him. They decided not to argue.

In between their bouts of lucidity, they hurt their old friends and try to ruin everything they’ve ever worked for. They dream of becoming teenagers, and then adults, of leaving behind the horrors of childhood and trading it for the security of adulthood. And when they remember, all of it—all of the scared and hurt faces of people they once held dear, all the mindless work done at Father’s bidding—threatens to suffocate them, to choke them with irony and pain and grief.

They don’t know what has happened to their real parents. They wonder if their mothers and fathers would recognize them if they saw them now, clothes clean and neat and pressed, always a pleasant smile at the ready for any adults they encounter. They wonder if they would recognize their own parents. (For the longest time, it has always been just Father.)

There are days when they remember, but those days are coming farther and farther apart. It scares them to think that pretty soon, they won’t even have those memories anymore.


End file.
